Heartbeat
by Moonlight-Angel19
Summary: CANCELED- Tohru has a cousin named Neko who has run away from home after being abused by her father. Shigure agrees to Neko living with them and it becomes a disaster area as 3 of the sohma's fight for her love. Kxoc, YxOc, HxOc. Lemon and swearing, M


**Yo! This is my first fruits basket fanfic so be kind. Enjoy! P.S: This is a long chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Surprise!

I ran through the trees. 'Where the fuck is she?' I thought to myself as my chin length black hair swished back and forth. I could remember perfectly what had just happened.

_A man with brown hair and glasses opened the door. "Neko? How can I help you?" He asked warmly. "I'm looking for Tohru! Is she here?" I beamed. His smile disappeared. "Tohru has moved out!" Grandpa called. "Huh?" I asked. "That little hussy has moved out! Look elsewhere for the tramp!" The man snapped. As he finished, I slapped him. "Don't talk about my cousin like that!" I yelled before turning and running. _

I sighed. What had Tohru done to get on his bad side? I stopped at the sound of a large crash and looked down. I was on a small hill, and to the side was house. "DAMN RAT! I'LL KILL YOU!" A voice roared. "Shut you're trap stupid cat." Another, calmer voice replied. I saw three people, a boy with orange hair, a boy with purple hair and a girl with long brown hair. "P-please stop fighting!" She begged. There was something familiar about her. "Listen to Tohru before you break my house!" An older voice called. "Tohru" I cried. The three looked up at me. Tohru seemed to recognize me and clapped her hand over her mouth. I smirked. "I have a bone to pick with you missy!" I called, running over. Her arms flew around me before I could say anything else. "Neko" She squealed, hugging me tightly. I hugged her back. She pulled away and looked at me. "Why are you here?" She asked. I looked away, trying to hold back the tears that were filling my eyes. The guys looked at each other then back at us. "What is it?" Tohru asked. I took a deep breath. "It's a long story." I finally answered. "I have time." Tohru looked worried.

We sat inside the house. A man with black hair watched me intently, looking me over. Tohru placed a cup of tea in front of me. "Explain." She whispered. I sighed. "Since I was 13, 3 years ago, my father has beaten both me and my mother." Tohru's eyes widened and all 3 guys looked at me. "Recently his hurt her more and she committed suicide. With only me around, the abuse doubled." My hands were trembling and tears ran down my cheeks. "You have no idea what he tried to do." I choked on the words. Tohru's arms curled around me and I looked at her. She was crying, the tears flooding her cheeks. "I-I'm so s-s-sorry Neko! I had no idea!" She sobbed. I looked down. "I snuck out when he passed out drunk. I've run away and there's no way in hell I'm going back there. I refuse to live with the son of a bitch." I hissed. Tohru seemed surprised to hear me swear but ignored it, holding onto me. She turned suddenly to the eldest man. "Please Shigure. Can Neko stay here with us?" Tohru begged him. "Of course Tohru, she's your cousin after all. And there is no where else for her to go. I will, of course, have to tell Akito." He told her. The other boys frowned.

The sound of people downstairs and the smell of breakfast woke me up. I opened my eyes and looked around. I'd stayed in the spare room which was to become my bedroom. I pushed the blankets back and climbed out of the large bed. Drifting slowly to the window, I opened the curtains and sunlight flooded the room. It felt nice and warm against my cold skin. As I peered out the window I saw 2 boys walking up to the house. One was short with blonde hair and big brown eyes, while the other had dark eyes and hair that was white on top and black at the bottom. They wore the local high school uniform. Blondie spotted me watching and said something to the taller boy. He looked up and they both looked at me curiously. "Momiji, Hatsuharu!" The orange head, whose name was Kyo, walked out. He followed their gazes and saw me. Hatsuharu turned to him. "Don't ask!" Kyo glared at me. What the hell had I done to him? I turned away from the window and saw a girl's school uniform on a chair in the corner. I smiled to myself. Good old Tohru. I got dressed and went down stairs. Everyone was there, even Kyo. He continued to glare at me. That was getting on my nerves. "Good morning Neko." Yuki smiled at me. "Morning" I replied sitting down and looking away from Kyo. "Oh good, you're up!" Tohru hugged me and I gasped. "Where the hell did you come from!" I cried. She laughed as I stared in shock. "Good morning Momiji, Hatsuharu." She smiled at our guests. "Tohru" Momiji grinned at my cousin. Hatsuharu simply nodded and I noticed he was still watching me. Momiji looked at Tohru and I. "You look like Tohru!" He told me. I raised an eyebrow. "That's because she's my cousin Momiji." Tohru smiled at the short boy. He grinned. "It's wonderful to meet you!" He beamed. I smiled. "Nice to meet you too, Momiji." Shigure suddenly sighed. "Well, I should head down to the main house. The sooner I talk to Akito, the better. Have a wonderful day at school." And then he left.

We were walking to school. Tohru seemed unhappy. And I had an idea to cheer her up. I poked her and she looked up. I curled my hands to make them look like claws and bared my teeth. "Rawr" I growled. She giggled. "Your nails sure make good claws." She told me. I grinned. The boys were watching us. I did my monster impression again and tickled her. She burst into a fit of giggles, squirming. "Stop, please!" She begged. "Only if you smile, I hate that expression." I smirked. She forced a smile that set me into hysterics. She giggled and took off. "Oi!" I shot after her. Yuki smiled and Kyo growled. We ran into the school yard laughing. People looked at us as I caught Tohru. She giggled and the boys caught up. "That's better." I announced, grinning at Tohru's smile. "Come on, let's go to class." She smiled, leading the way. We followed.

"This is Hana and Uo, guys this is my cousin Neko!" Tohru told her friends. "Tada!" I said sarcastically. Uo grinned at me. "Nice to meet you Neko! Welcome to the family." She told me. I noticed Kyo sitting by himself. Yuki came over to us and joined the conversation.

I sighed and flopped onto the bed. There was a CD player in the corner and I had my CD's. I pressed a button on the remote and the sound of 'Perfect Enemy' by t.a.t.u filled the room.

_You don't turn me off_

_I will never fail_

_Things I loved before_

_Are now for sale_

_Keep yourself away, far away from me_

_I forever stay_

_Your perfect enemy_

There was a knock on the door. "Yeah!" I called, not opening my eyes. "It's me." I recognized Tohru's voice. I opened one eye and stopped my music. "What's up Tohru?" I asked. She looked upset. She suddenly started to cry. I jumped up. Grabbing her arm I pulled her close to me. "Hey, don't cry!" I rubbed her back as she cuddled up to me. "It's Shigure. He's back. Akito hurt him because you're staying with us." She sobbed. Who the hell was this Akito guy? "Shh…" I didn't know what else to say. She took my hand and led me downstairs. We sat down at the table. Shigure was there. Yuki was bandaging a cut on his arm. "Don't worry Tohru. It's not as bad as it looks." Yuki reassured my crying cousin. I tried again to soothe her. I heard Kyo come inside. He glared at me again and I snapped. I was on my feet and glaring. "What the hell have I done to you, to make you be a jerk?!" I yelled. "You came here! Ever since you showed up things have become one big disaster. Your nothing but trouble! THIS IS YOUR FAULT YOU STUPID SLUT!" He roared at me and I froze. "That was uncalled for." Yuki said. "SHUT UP YOU DUMB RAT! IT'S THE TRUTH!" Kyo snapped. Tohru looked up at me with wide eyes. "Neko…" She tried to speak but I ran. I wasn't staying here. I shot into my room and slammed the door shut. Someone came towards it, so I locked the door. "Please open the door!" Shigure begged. I simply pressed play on the CD and '30 minutes' began on my t.a.t.u CD.

_Out of sight_

_Out of mind_

_Out of time_

_To decide_

_Do we run?_

_Should I hide?_

_For the rest of my life_

Tears slid silently down my cheeks and I began to sing along to the chorus. "30 minutes a blink of an eye, 30 minutes alter our lives. 30 minutes to make up mind, 30 minutes to finally decide. 30 minutes to whisper your name, 30 minutes to shoulder the blame! 30 minutes of bliss, 30 lives. 30 minutes to finally decide!" And then a sob broke free. There was another knock on the door. "GO AWAY!" I sobbed. "Open the damn door! I'm here to apologize!" It was Kyo. "Rack off stupid!" I yelled. "Open the door or I'll kick it open!" He snapped. "Give it your best shot!" I challenged. He kicked the door, the lock snapped and at the same time, the chorus began again. He stood glared at me but I kept my eyes closed and kept singing. "30 minutes to whisper your name, 30 minutes to shoulder the blame." He stared at me and I turned to look at him falling silent. The song changed and it became 'not gonna get us'. Tears were still rolling down. Kyo sighed, shutting the door and sitting down beside me. I looked away. "I'm sorry for being a jackass. I didn't mean what I said. It's not your fault." He muttered. I smiled. "You mean it?"

"Yes." I hugged him. There was a puff of smoke and I was now holding an orange cat. It glared at me as I gasped, realizing it was Kyo. "TOHRU!" He roared. Tohru appeared and gasped. "I believe this belongs to you…NOW GET IT OFF ME!" The cat version of Kyo roared. I dropped him and he ran. I shot after him, followed by Tohru. I stared at the orange cat who now argued with Yuki. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT RAT! IF YOU HADN'T FORCED ME TO APOLOGIZE…" I snapped. "So you didn't mean it!" He looked over wide eyed. "YOU DICK KNOB! I HATE YOU!" I shrieked, breathing heavily. Tohru put her hands on my shoulders. There was a flash and Kyo was human again… naked. I screamed and threw my hands over my eyes. Tohru looked away too. Kyo pulled on his clothes and I pulled my hands away. "Well, looks like you've found out. Neko, some of the members of our family can turn into animals. The animals of the zodiac, plus a cat." Shigure told me. "Like in the story?" I asked. "Yeah!" Tohru grinned. "I'm the dog, Yuki's the rat and Kyo is the cat. Hatsuharu: cow, Momiji: Rabbit and others can change too." Shigure smiled. I nodded. "Guess this means another trip to see Akito." He sighed.

* * *

**So please review and tell me what you think. **

**yay!  
**


End file.
